


Strange affairs

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Tony Stark, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Precious Peter Parker, Relationship(s), Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, overprotective stephen strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony believed he would never get over his broken relationship and his feelings for Steve, until the most annoying wizard of the world decides he has seen enough. Doctor Stephen Strange will show everyone how serious he can be when he wants to win a man's heart.(this is some sort of alternative Infintiy War setting)





	Strange affairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is some sort of of past Infinity War, but with a different outcome. Well, I just needed a setting in which Stephen, Peter and Tony already met :D

  
Tony thought that his stupid heart would never stop aching, that he would never be able to forget Steve, never meet someone he would love like he loved Steve, never find another love in his life.

  
  
He didn't expect anything at all after separating with Steve.  
  


The last he expected was to be saved by someone. He really didn't.  
  


He also didn't expect that his saviour would be the biggest asshole in universe. Arrogant, righteous, condescending, without an ounce of humour or rather with the worst black humour possible.  
  


Someone up there in heaven has to be laughing his ass off, Tony thinks. Probably his father. That out of all it had to be Dr. Stephen I'm-too-good-for-my-shirt Strange, who was there for him and understood him when no one else could. 

  
~~~  
  


"Tell me, just out of mere curiosity, why are you even talking to him?"  
  


Tony frowns. "Him?"  
  


"You know who I mean." Stephen shrugs.  
  


"And why the heck do you think you are in the right position to tell me who to talk to?" Tony asks, raising his eyebrows. 

  
"I'm not in any position to tell you what to do. I'm just saying," Stephen sips at his cup of tea. Black tea with milk. He drinks his fucking tea with milk! "He isn't good to you."  
  


"You mean to you or for you?" Tony inquires.  
  


Stephen tilts his head. "Both."  
  


Tony lets out a sigh. "And why do you even care?"  
  


Stephen doesn't answer, just continues sipping his tea, until Tony decides he has enough. He takes his latte macchiato, about to leave, when Stephen clears his voice behind him. "You look sad."  
  


Tony should react to his words, laugh or make a joke about what Stephen said, but somehow he can't. He just can't. So he stays silent.  
  


"You look sad when you are with him."  
  


Tony knows.  
  


He fucking knows he does.  
  


  
~~~

  
Tony has loved Steve. A lot. In a way he has never loved someone before. For someone his age and his experience these feelings came as such a surprise. Steve, despite his calm exterior and quiet demeanour, was like his personal storm. It was loud and passionate, as long as it lasted, and swept him away.  
  


Until it turned into a hurricane.  
  


The sex was not the problem. And for a long time also their differences weren't. Until it happened.  
  


Siberia happened.  
  


The hurricane, Tony thinks, his personal destructive hurricane that wiped away everything. It smashed and took everything and just left the broken pieces for Tony to remember it every day.  
  


He wished he hadn't loved Steve.  
  


Sometimes he even wishes they hadn't even met. And then he feels guilty for thinking something like this, because despite everything he has good memories. He likes Steve, genuinely does.  
  


 

 

It's almost like a joke that they are working together again. For two years Tony has wondered how and if they will ever work together again. Now they do. It's almost like nothing has ever happened between them. Almost. Because Tony notices the way Steve's eyes linger on him when he thinks no one is watching, he also notices how he himself avoids being alone with Steve for too long.  
  


He has introduced Stephen to the others, the ones who didn't know him already. He and Stephen, he wonders, would they have ever gotten along if they weren't trapped in universe together? Getting along is probably the wrong word, Tony thinks, when he watches how Stephen takes a cup.  
  


"That's mine," Tony says dryly.  
  


"Everything here is yours," Stephen answers casually.  
  


In a weird twisted way Tony respects him for the way he can come up with comebacks and... how he just doesn't give a damn. They kind of resemble each other. Tony grins. "I know, but I care for this cup in particular."  
  


Stephen raises his eyebrows, pointing at the group of people who are watching them in interest. "They are drinking out of the same cups."  
  


"Yeah, but I feel sorry for yours," Tony retorts. "You are going to fill it with tea... and add milk to it."  
  


Peter giggles. And to Tony's surprise, Stephen's lips tug in amusement. "So if I would add lemon to my tea, do you think the cup's feelings won't get hurt?"  
  


Tony decides to play along. "Yeah, maybe then it won't suffer too much."  
  


~~~  
  


"Tony?"  
  


Tony doesn't even need to look to know who is talking to him. He would be able to hear this voice out of thousands. "Do you need something, Steve?"  
  


"No," Steve says and comes closer. He leans against the desk next to Tony now. "Just wanted to talk to you, I guess."

  
"Oh, sure," Tony pretends to be all casual, like it doesn't affect him at all to be alone with Steve now. Fucking alone, why did he let his guard down like that?

  
He doesn't want to be alone with Steve. He is afraid of Steve's words. He is afraid of what they will do when they are together. He is scared that the hurricane will turn back into a simple storm and that Tony will be too weak to say no and just go along with it again.  
  


The storm is going to turn into a hurricane again, he knows that. He knows because he knows himself and he knows Steve.  
  


He knows their love is going to destroy everything again. Their friends, the people they care for. Themselves.  
  


If it happens again, the hurricane and the destruction, he is not sure if he will be strong enough to move on once more. Together they are like a ticking bomb. They will explode at one point and destroy everything around them.  
  


"How have you been?" he asks casually.  
  


"Fine, I guess," Steve muses. "And you?"  
  


"You mean aside from being stuck in the flying donut?"  
  


Steve blinks. "What... donut?"  
  


For a moment he forgot, Tony notes in surprise, he forgot that he is talking to Steve and not to Peter. Or Stephen. Or even Bruce. "I mean the spaceship. The one Peter, Stephen and I were stuck in. It had..." He pauses. "It had the shape of a donut. Sorry, it's stupid."  
  


"No, I understand now," Steve nods. "Sorry. Of course."  
  


Tony stirs his coffee. Has it ever been more awkward between them?  
  


"Tony." Steve says all of a sudden, and the tone in his voice makes Tony's alarm bells ring immediately. "I was so worried when you took off in that spaceship."  
  


"Yeah?" Tony asks, the alarm bells getting louder.  
  


"I was so happy when you called me," Steve continues. "And then it was Bruce. And he told me what happened."  
  


Louder.  
  


"You know, I just need you to know-"  
  


Stop, please stop!  
  


Steve does stop, and for a split second Tony wonders if he actually said the last words out loud. But gladly he didn't. It's just-  
  


Tony laughs. He laughs at Steve's surprised face, at the red cloak wrapping itself around him and tugging at him, and...because he is relieved, so relieved.  
  


"Sorry, Mr. Stark!" Peter rushes into the room, trying to peel Stephen's cloak from Tony. But the cloak has a will of its own, and doesn't want to let go. "I'm getting Stephen," Peter says, and runs off again.  
  


"What..." Steve blinks. "What is this? What am I supposed to do? Do you need help?"  
  


Tony shakes his head in amusement. "No, it's alright, Steve."  
  


Steve is about to say something, and this time it's not the cloak saving Tony from Steve's words but its owner himself. "Hey," Stephen says and approaches them. "Let Tony go,” he sighs. "Man, you really like him, don't you?"  
  


The cloak lets go of Tony and returns to its owner, not without messing with Tony's hair first. Tony doesn't mind. It's just... too amusing.  
  


"Mr. Stark?"  
  


"Tony," Tony says. "I told you to call me Tony, kid."  
  


Peter beams at him. "Oh of course, Tony. Stephen and I wanted to get some lunch. We wanted to get you to come with us."  
  


Perfect excuse to bolt, Tony thinks, and nods immediately. "Sure. Let's go."  
  


Peter turns to Steve. "Are you coming too, Captain?"  
  


For a second Tony's heart stops beating. He isn't sure what's happening, but he notices. Notices how Steve looks at him for a moment, then at Peter, and then at Stephen. The longest time at Stephen. Stephen doesn't break the look.  
  


Steve looks away. "No thank you, I have something to discuss with Bruce and Natasha." He smiles. But Tony knows him well enough to see how fake it is.  
  


~~~  
  


They wait for Peter. Because like every other annoying teen he of course forgot something important in his room.  
  


"Are you alright?" Stephen asks.  
  


Tony smiles. "Sure, why are you asking?"  
  


Stephen shrugs. "You know why."  
  


"Yes, I know why."  
  


Stephen throws him a glance, but doesn't say anything.  
  


"I used to love him," Tony explains. He doesn't even know why.  
  


"Did he love you too?"  
  


"Maybe," Tony shrugs. "But it was not enough."  
  


"What happened?"  
  


Tony frowns. "Sokovia accords happened. And Siberia."  
  


Stephen stays quiet. "I don't know much about these things," he finally says. "But I know you don't hurt someone you love. You don't leave them behind dying."  
  


Peter returns before Tony can say something. He is glad he doesn't need to react to Stephen's words. Stephen is the first, he thinks, the first who told him. The first who said out loud what he himself was thinking too. If Steve had truly loved him, he would have returned to save him.  
  


Tony knows.  
  


Steve probably felt fond of him, he enjoyed being with him, the sex was great. But he didn't love him.  
  


The truth is painful, but he knows.    
  


~~~  
  


Natasha or Thor... or both... decide that they need to have some fun. Escape the war for at least a few hours.  
  


"A dinner party?" Stephen asks in disbelief.  
  


"Do you have a problem with that?" Steve asks, friendly. He is always polite.  
  


Stephen raises his eyebrows, checking Steve from head to toe. "Yeah, but I don't mind. If you think this will make us be more concentrated and focused again..."  
  


"I'll come too," Peter says with finality in his voice.  
  


"You are a child," Stephen retorts.  
  


"And an Avenger," Peter says with pride in his voice. "Tony told me I am."  
  


"Yeah," Tony tilts his head. "I kinda did."  
  


Stephen rolls his eyes. "Of course you did."  
  


Tony looks at Peter. "Shall we remind him how we saved him?"  
  


Peter grins.  
  


"You are kind of like an old married couple," Thor comments dryly and laughs.  
  


"Hey, who are you calling old?" Tony retorts.  
  


They all laugh now. To his surprise Stephen looks weirdly content.  
  


~~~  
  


The sight of Steve always hurts a bit. He is wearing a pair of black trousers, snugging tightly around his legs, a blue shirt hugging his frame. Tony knows every inch of his body, every muscle, he knows which part to kiss, where to lick, where to bite. He knows it.  
  


Seeing him on the terrace, a cocktail in his hand and smiling while he talks to Bruce and Thor makes his stomach sting. It's a well-known feeling. Like a knot in there. Previously the same knot was a good thing. It would twist and turn when he saw Steve, resembling the feeling when he flew for the first time, like he sits in a rollercoaster. And it goes down, and up, fast, twisted, exciting.  
  


Now the feeling inside him is closer to falling. Not flying.  
  


It hurts. But it hurts less than it did last week, last month, last year. And Tony isn't sure what to make out of this new realisation.  
  


"You know what I think?" Rhodey asks.  
  


"Yes," Tony answers, his voice sounding robotic even to his own ears.  
  


"I'm just saying..."  
  


"I know, Rhodes, I know." Tony chuckles. "But there is no need for you to hate him. You like Steve, everyone likes him, and that's fine. I like him too. He is a good guy."  
  


"You know," Rhodey shakes his head. "I give a damn about politics and the past and all, but whoever breaks my best friend's heart is my enemy."  
  


"I probably broke his too," Tony argues.  
  


"Then why do you look more shit than he does?"  
  


Tony blinks when he turns to look at Rhodey. "What?"  
  


"You look horrible, Tony. I haven't seen you smiling in forever. And we both know it's not because of our battle against Thanos and because of almost losing everyone." Rhodey nods towards Steve. "He looks less broken."  
  


"You are saying he didn’t love me?"  
  


"No." Rhodes shakes his head. "I think he did."  
  


He did. _Did_. Tony chuckles dryly. Rhodey probably didn't even notice himself that he used the past tense. Is it true though? Does he look so much worse than Steve?  
  


Tony looks to the side, noticing how a frame is lingering at the doorway, watching but not joining them. He sighs. "Excuse me for a moment."  
  
  


 

Bucky is surprised when he approaches him. He looks at Tony like he is an actual ghost, like he came back from the dead.    
  


"Why are you not with the others?"  
  


Bucky blinks. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  


"Yeah, but I'm trying really hard not to give a shit, so how about you do too?"  
  


"You know," Bucky sighs. "A part of me wishes you would have killed me."  
  


"Believe me, a part of me wishes the very same," Tony says dryly. He cannot shake off the images inside his head when he looks at Bucky. But the anger got number, and turned into something less strong, less desperate. What a sad life did this guy even live?  
  


"Steve thinks he has it under control," Bucky comments.  
  


"You mean to say, he has you under control?" Tony inquires.  
  


Bucky nods.  
  


"And does he?"  
  


The other just shrugs. "I have to believe in him," he says. "I have to. He is all I have."  
  


That's the problem, Tony thinks. Bucky believes in Steve. And Tony did too. Once. It's not because of Bucky anymore, he has realized that a while ago. But he just doesn't trust Steve anymore. Not his decisions, not his words. Bucky still does.  
  


"Let's join them," Tony says.  
  


"Are you sure?"  
  


Not really, but he is dying to see the look on Steve's face when he approaches him together with Bucky.  
  


~~~  
  


It's worth the look on Steve's face, and the disbelief in Natasha's eyes, when Tony and Bucky approach them.  
  


Tony joins their talk, because that's what he is good at. He is good at pretending and at manipulating people into feeling and thinking a certain way about him. It seems to work because everyone loosens up, even Bucky.  
  


It always works. No one realizes and no one sees.  
  


Steve touches Bucky's arm. "Do you want a drink?"  
  


No one knows. And it's better that way.  
  


"Do you have a moment, Tony?" Stephen hasn't said anything at all, he is not into huge gatherings and not one to chat and make small-talk. Actually Tony finds that quite charming about him. Someone like Stephen is always... real.  
  


"Sure," Tony blinks. "Something important?"  
  


"Yeah, tell us," Thor says.  
  


"I'm sorry," Stephen shakes his head, obviously not giving a damn about that he might come off as impolite. Another charming point of him. "But it's private." He nods towards the others. "Excuse us."  
  


Tony follows him, merely out of curiosity. What's so important that Stephen has to literally pull him away from the others. He can almost feel their curious glances at his back, they are probably dying to know what Stephen wants to tell him, what he has to say that he can't share with anyone else.  
  


"So?" Tony asks when they are away enough from the others so that they can't hear what they are talking about. "Did something happen?"  
  


"I can't stand him," Stephen explains calmly. "He pisses me off. Today in particular."  
  


Tony blinks. "Who?"  
  


"You look good tonight, Tony," Stephen continues.  
  


"Thank you." Tony's confusion grows. "You too?" Stephen really looks good, Tony thinks, he is an attractive man. Not the kind of into your face attractiveness, but he has intense eyes, fine features, long fingers, athletic body. He is intelligent and charming in his own way.  
  


"I just..." Stephen sounds frustrated. "I hate it that he doesn't get it. Or he gets it and doesn't care. I don't know. But I've decided to do something." Stephen says and takes Tony's cocktail glass out of his hands, putting it on an empty table.  
  


"Something?" Tony blinks.  
  


"Is everyone watching?"  
  


"You just lured me away, Stephen. Everyone is fucking curious. So why-"  
  


Stephen grabs him by his collar and smashes their lips together.  
  


Like...what the fuck is happening?  
  


What the...  
  


There is an arm sneaking around his waist, pulling him closer. Stephen's beard tickles, in a good way. He is not as muscular and strong as Steve, but he is tall. And he smells nice.  
  


And-  
  


Stephen pulls away and raises his eyebrows expectantly.  
  


"What was that?" Tony mumbles once they draw apart. He automatically blends out the gaping sounds of the people around him. He is good at that.  
  


"What are you thinking now?" Stephen wants to know.  
  


Tony frowns. He doesn't know. "Do that again. I haven't made up my mind yet."  
  


He notes how Rhodey gives him the thumbs up from the other side, and Peter whistles.  
  


"Really?" Stephen asks, smiling a bit.  
  


"One part of me can't let go of him completely yet, Stephen, you know that."  
  


"I know," Stephen smiles. "That's what I'm here for."  
  


"Why are you so sure?" Tony wants to know.  
  


"I will never leave you dying somewhere."  
  


Tony's eyes widen. "Do it now, or I will leave and forget that it even happened."  
  


Stephen rolls his eyes, but does what he demands of him. He kisses Tony again, less heated now, but... with intent. Like a promise, like he wants Tony to know that there is much more to get from him. More and even better stuff.  
  


Stephen smiles slightly. "Shall we go back to the others?"  
  


"Sure," Tony mumbles, his head spinning slightly.  
  


~~~

  
"So?" Quill winks. "Did you have an interesting discussion."  
  


"Very," Stephen says dryly.  
  


"Who knew you are a man who goes for it," Thor analyses, respect in his voice. "You don't look like it." He frowns. "No wait, on a second glance you do look like it."  
  


"Did you finish your discussion?" Rhodey teases. He sounds very content though, like he honestly enjoyed seeing them making out.  
  


"You know," Tony says, his mind clearing up a bit. He goes for his best poker face. "There are still things I didn't get. We need to deepen that conversation later on."  
  


Stephen snorts into his drink.  
  


"Oh, you forgot your drink," Bucky muses. "Should I get it for you?"  
  


"No," Stephen says immediately. He loosens his cloak a bit. "Get it for him."  
  


Tony has to grin. Who knew that Stephen could be such a show off in front of others when he wants them to back off. It is a surprisingly good feeling that he doesn't want any potential rival to get between them. And no one who might hurt Tony.  
  


His glass gets pressed into his hand, and then the soft fabric snuggles against his body.  
  


"Oh dear," Stephen sighs in frustration. "We talked about this. Stop harassing him."  
  


Tony laughs.  
  


~~~  
  


"Hey Tony."

 

Tony turns to face Steve, he smiles, and for the the first time in a long while he feels like his smile is reaching his eyes.

 

Steve seems to realize it too, because he returns the smile, and it's soft and fond. "I want you to be happy, you know. Really happy." Steve's voice is quiet, so quiet that Tony almost thinks he has imagined it. But he hasn't. 

  
Steve hands him a cup with tea.  
  


Tony takes it. "Thank you." He doesn't specify what he thanks him for. The tea or his words.  
  


"You are sure he is a good guy, right?"  
  


"Yes," Tony says without even needing a second to think. He frowns.  
  


Steve looks at him. "I know it's not my place to-"  
  


"You are right, it's not your place to tell me anything like that," Tony interrupts, not even masking his words with sarcasm.  
  


"I'm sorry," Steve backpedals immediately. "I didn’t mean to... I just... hope he is good for you."  
  


"He is better for me than you ever were." Tony has said it before he even realizes he did. He bites down on his tongue. "God, Steve, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that-"  
  


"No, you are probably right," Steve says quietly.  
  


"No, it's not true. It's not that simple," Tony says. "That was a low blow. I'm sorry." He pauses. "You meant a lot to me."  
  


"You always had a special place for me, Tony. You still have. I swear."  
  


"Steve," Tony looks at him thoughtfully. "Are you approaching me? I've been wondering about that since the last weeks, but I don't quite get it... Are you hitting on me?"  
  


"I guess I have just difficulties letting go."  
  


Tony sighs deeply. This sounds painfully familiar. "I loved you, Steve. I really did. I never felt so much for another person before I met you. You were everything to me."  
  


"I loved you too."  
  


"No, you didn't."  
  


"Tony, don’t tell me that I didn't love you." Steve looks upset all of a sudden. Almost angry. "I know I did. They are my feelings."  
  


"Not enough," Tony says, and he is surprised himself that he is finally able to say it out loud. It has taken him over two years to be able to do so. "You didn't love me enough. If you did, you would have come back to save my life."  
  


Steve looks at him. He looks sad, Tony notes, tired. Rhodey told him that he looks a lot worse than Steve does, but maybe Steve was just better at masking it. "No, that's not true."  
  


"Steve." Tony takes his hand, squeezing it a bit. "You don't leave someone dying if you truly love them. You need to accept that."  
  


"You mean, I need to accept that I lost you?"  
  


"No, accept that I was never the most important person for you." Tony chuckles dryly. "Shit, Steve, you didn't lose me. I know exactly how much shit there is happening in this world, and the things that happened to you, and how it can mess with your mind. I know the feeling."

 

"It feels like I am..." Steve's voice trails off.

 

"Falling?" Tony helps him. When Steve nods, Tony finally understands. "Hey, Rogers. When you woke up in 21st century, you had no time to think and wonder. Now it's catching up to you. You were young back then, but now you are not even half as gullible anymore. In the 40s you and the government faced the same enemy, but now it's different. Politics got even more messed up." He pauses. "Making decisions is hard.

 

"I just wonder if I'll ever find a way out of my own mind again," Steve muses tiredly.

 

"Sure, you will. And if you don't, I'll always help you out."

 

Steve smiles slightly. "No one ever talked to me like you did."

 

"Yeah," Tony grins. "I have a certain way with people. It's good that we are standing on the same side again."

 

"I think we always did," Steve argues. "We just walked different paths to reach the same goal."

 

True, Tony thinks.

 

"I'm sorry, Tony," Steve sighs. "You probably think that I took advantage of you. But believe me, I didn't."

 

"Steve, it's not a crime not to love me. You felt fond of me, you liked me, you felt attracted to me. You tried. And I'm really thankful for the times we spent with each other. Sometimes it just doesn't... work. You understand? But now..." he looks up into Steve's deep blue eyes. Then he takes his face between his hands. "Steve, think very well about this. Don't lie to yourself. You can let go. I'm not going to fall."  
  


"I know you won't," Steve says quietly. "Because no one is stronger than you." Steve pauses and hugs him. Tony lets him. "I'm sorry for what happened, Tony. I wanted to return. But then... I was completely lost."

  
"I know."  
  


"I really want you to be happy."  
  


Tony nods. "You try to be happy too, you hear me?"  
  


Steve chuckles.

 

When Tony leaves it hurts less than he thought it would. There is a sting accompanying him, but he has been with Steve for so long, he was so important to him. Tony figures the sting whenever he sees him will never fully go away.  
  


But he feels better.

  
~~~

  
"You are sneaking into my room?" Stephen looks up. Mildly surprised. "Wow, I didn't think you would want to go that fast."  
  


Tony snorts. "Please, Dr. don't-be-so-full-of-yourself. You are not that irresistible."  
  


"And you think you are?"

  
"Sure. I'm Tony Stark." Tony grins. "My billions alone make me attractive. Then there is my sharp sense of humour, my wit, and I've been told that I look quite presentable."  
  


Stephen stares at him for a moment, before his lips tug into a smile. He reaches out his hand. "You _are_ quite presentable."  
  


Tony takes it and allows himself to be pulled into a hug. "You were flannel pyjamas. Let me guess, you actually have silk pyjamas too. Can't you be anymore cliché?"  
  


"I have to! Otherwise your casualness would take over."  
  


Tony smiles slightly. He allows his hands to roam over Stephen's back. "I stumbled over Steve. And I told him...everything, all the messed up things between us. I think, I said goodbye."  
  


"I know," Stephen says quietly.  
  


"What gave it away?"  
  


"Probably the fact that you came to me at 2AM with a cold cup of tea and a distressed look on your face."  
  


"I'm sorry for being a guy with so much baggage," Tony says.  
  


"We were stuck together on a flying donut," Stephen says dryly. "And then fought side by side with a bunch of idiots. Your baggage is nothing in comparison to what we went through." He pauses. "I have baggage too."  
  


Tony sits back, taking one of Stephen's hands into his. He carefully massages his fingers. "I wonder how long it will take to heal."  
  


"Stephen looks at his fingers and then at Tony again. "It will take a while. And maybe never fully heal." He doesn't specify what he is talking about but Tony knows anyways.  
  


"Hey Tony..." Tony looks up, and for a moment his heart skips a beat by the look in Stephen's eyes. "I want to kiss you. Do you mind?"  
  


"You didn't ask the last time. So why now?"  
  


"Because now it's different." Stephen rubs over his forehead. "It's like it's settling something more serious. So what do you say?"  
  


"I cannot deal with someone dropping me like a hot potato again," Tony hears himself say. "If you are not certain about this-"  
  


"Oh believe me, I am very certain."  
  


Tony raises his eyebrows. "So you said, my life comes first for you. Does that mean... even if it would have meant the end of the world, you would have dealt the infinity stone for me?"  
  


"No," Stephen says, tone dead-serious. "But I can travel through time. And you would have never put a foot on that spaceship, not one foot. You would have been far away from this place, and not even be near me at that moment."  
  


"Awesome, an overprotective boyfriend," Tony grins but he can't deny that he likes what Stephen is saying.  He takes in his frame. He isn't bulked up or particularly muscular, but there are lean muscles he can easily notice, probably coming through his martial arts training. It gives him an athletic form. He is tall. Tall. And- "You know, you are quite attractive."  
  


Stephen raises his eyebrows. "You may continue with this trail of thought."  
  


Tony chuckles, suddenly feeling lighter than ever before. "It's just the name."  
  


"The name?"

  
"You know." Tony tilts his head. "Stephen. Steve, and Steve is actually just the short form. There is a pattern."

  
"Yeah." Stephen nods earnestly. "That's awkward. But then you will never accidentally call out the wrong name in bed."  
  


Tony raises his eyebrows. "An advantage."  
  


"If it bothers you." Stephen slips a bit closer. "Feel free to change it."  
  


"Into what?"  
  


"I don't know, something more casual."  
  


Tony snorts. "You want me to give you a new name?"  
  


"Then choose a name for me. Like Bob. "  
  


"Bob? You want me to call you Bob?" Tony grins.

  
Stephen smiles slightly. "Just imagine it."

  
"Dr. Bob Strange." Tony grins.  
  


Stephen's lips tug. "Like the sound of it?"  
  


"Not at all. Makes you lose half of your attractiveness."  
  


Stephen chuckles, before he reaches out his hand to touch Tony's face. "Keep doing that."  
  


"You mean giving you weird names?"  
  


Stephen tilts his head. "If it helps... Although Bob indeed doesn't do much for my attraction. How about nicknames instead?"  
  


"Nicknames?" Tony says in disbelief.  
  


"Yeah, the usual." Stephen's face is even. "Honey, sweetheart, baby, sugar pie..."  
  


Tony looks at Stephen in disbelief for a moment, then he bursts into laughter.  
  


"Laughing," Stephen says surprisingly fondly.  
  


"Hm?"  
  


"Nothing." Stephen smiles. "So, Tony?"  
  


"Yes Bob?"  
  


They both chuckle before Tony gets all serious again. He looks at Stephen openly. "I feel less sad when I'm with you. I can laugh when I'm with you. You are the only one who can do that."  
  


"That's something I can work with," Stephen says, and he sounds content, happy almost.  
  


Tony smiles, taking Stephen's right hand into his again and moving it towards his lips. He kisses his fingertips softly, then his knuckles, each and every one.  
  


"Stark-" Stephen's voice sounds hoarse. "You know I'm a healthy man, don't you? With a healthy sexual drive?"  
  


Tony smirks against Stephen's palm. "I know."  
  


  
~~~  
  


He feels exhausted, but in a good way. Like he didn't sleep at all, but at the same time feels relaxed. Like after a workout. He feels every freaking muscle of his body. Tony pours milk into his coffee. He grins. Well, it somehow was a workout. Sort of.  
  


Stephen has more stamina than he thought he would.  
  


"Love is in the air~" Peter's voice comes from nowhere before he dances into the kitchen.  
  


Tony turns around carefully. He tries to go for an even expression. "What are you talking about, itsy-bitsy spider?" He tries not to look at Stephen, who looks perfectly put together like he slept 10 hours. The annoyingly smug look in his eyes now is kind of... cute.  
  


"Do I smell something juicy?" Peter grins. "Do I smell a dirty secret?"  
  


"No," Stephen answers calmly. "You smell one-sassy-remark-and-you-are-excluded-from-every-avenger-party-for-the-next-month."  
  


"Whoah, that was..." Peter blinks and raises his hands in defence. "Kinda scary. Forget I ever asked!" He grins, but leaves them alone.  
  


"Wow," Tony grins. "You are good at that."  
  


"Yeah, I'm awesome with kids," Stephen mumbles, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  


Tony hands him a cup of coffee before he presses a kiss against his temples. Stephen looks at him in surprise. "Sorry was that awkward?"  
  


"Yes," Stephen raises an eyebrow. "But not the bad kind of awkward."  
  


"Yeah, I kinda felt like it." Tony shrugs. "Don't get used to mushy stuff."  
  


"Oh," Stephen grins, grabs Tony by his wrist and tugs him closer. "Don't worry. I can do mushy. No need to sulk."  
  


Tony smiles.  
  


And it suddenly hits Tony that Stephen is here because Tony is here. Stephen is not part of the Avengers yet, he is part of the... flying-donut-team. And part of the Asgard-team. He is here because Tony and Peter are here, and because he is connected to them, not to the others. He probably couldn't care less for most of the others.  
  


Why does he only realize it now? This is his first real friend after Rhodey.  
  


"If this is supposed to work out, I have..." He pauses, brushing through Stephen's hair thoughtfully. "I have a deal breaker."  
  


"Really?" Stephen looks interested. "You mean in a relationship?"  
  


"Yeah."  
  


"Now I'm curious." Stephen's voice is surprisingly soft. "Is it something sexual or something else? Tell me, and I won't break your deal."  
  


"It's something only concerning you. No one else could do it."  
  


Stephen looks at him curiously now. "Okay, lay it on me, Antony."  
  


"No matter how much we fight, or how big our fight is, how much we hurt each other, no matter what we say or do in that moment, or how long it will take us to make up," Tony pauses. He allows Stephen to pull him closer, his lips almost touching Stephen's neck now. "Never use your power to turn back time. I don't want to... I... you know..."  
  


"You would feel betrayed." Stephen kisses his forehead. "I understand. I will never just turn back time without telling you. Unless it's an absolute emergency, and your life would be in danger."  
  


"Sounds good," Tony smiles in relief.  
  


"So," Stephen eyes him hopefully. "Did I interpret your words right, and you are actually going to commit to us seriously?"  
  


"Stephen," Tony raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Do I need to remind you of what we actually did last night? So much about commitment..."  
  


Stephen chuckles. "Oh, I can remember. Very well. And I would like to remember many nights from now on. So, will I?"  
  


Tony nods, and returns his smile. "You will."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did Dr. Bob Strange do? XD
> 
> I think sometimes we just have to leave the past behind. Steve and Tony will remain friends, and Steve will hopefully also find someone to love.
> 
> Honestly, I first didn't think I would start to ship this pair, but it was incredibly fun to write these two. I mean, Stephen and Tony are both intelligent, witty genuises... just imagining a conversation between them is already fun :D


End file.
